Sanctify sacred site
| type2e = | refs2e = | reversible1e = | school1e = | level1e = | type1e = | refs1e = }} Sanctify sacred site was a divine magic spell available to priests of Chauntea that could restore a holy site that had been defiled. It was the only known remedy for a moonwell that had been corrupted by a moonveil spell. It was a ritual that took all day to cast, required material components that were difficult to procure, but could be assisted by as many followers of Chauntea as practical. Effects This spell relied on Faith magic and required the casting of focus, itself an all-day ritual, before beginning the sanctify sacred site spell at sunrise. Although focus could enhance a spell for up to a year, sanctify sacred site was permanent once successfully cast. The level of the caster, the number of worshipers, and the time of year all had an effect on the chances of success. If cast on Midsummer day, the chance for success was greatly increased. Midwinter and the Spring and Autumn equinoxes were also auspicious, but less so. Additional worshipers of Chauntea, in groups of five, also gave a slight boost to the spellcasting. For a nearly certain sanctification and restoration of a holy site, more than two hundred believers were needed on Midsummer, and they had to participate to the fullest of their ability, either completing the ritual from sunrise to sunset, or until they collapsed from exhaustion or death. During the casting of sanctify sacred site, the participants had to chant and dance solemnly about the site, surrounding it. While this background devotion was going on, four token acts had to be performed between sunrise and sunset. A summer swan, older than a gosling but younger than an adult, had to be released. A large basket of fresh produce from a fall harvest had to be consumed. Some ice crystals from a first winter frost had to be placed in the center of the site. And a spring sapling still covered with dew had to be planted on the site. Once these acts were performed, the spellcasting ended at sunset and success or failure was determined. If the spell succeeded, beams of light akin to a sunray spell blasted outward from the center of the site, either the ground or the surface of a pool. Any evil presence within one mile (1.6 kilometers) of the center, in the air, on the ground, or beneath it, suffered the full effects of a sunray and any desecrating magic on the site was permanently dispelled. The magical properties of the site that were banished due to evil magic, if any, slowly ebbed back to full power as long as the location continued to be a place of worship or dedication to Chauntea. Components In addition to chanting and dancing around the defiled site, this spell required a spring sapling still covered with dew, an adolescent summer swan, a bushel of fall harvest produce, and a sample of winter's first frost. History This sell was invented by or revealed to the druids of Moonshae during its earliest days. Over time it was forgotten. A few years after the Time of Troubles, the Risen Cult of Bane was using the moonveil spell to defile moonwells around the islands until they were routed and destroyed by a small band of Harpers. After the Banites were driven or removed from the area, the archmage Flamsterd and a group of druids researched and rediscovered sanctify sacred site which was then put to use removing the moonveils and resorting the damage done to Chauntea's holy sites. Appendix See also * Moonveil * Sunray References Category:Abjuration spells Category:Alteration spells Category:Chauntean spells Category:Faith magic